Roommates Secret
by StuckInTheMiddleWithYou
Summary: Realising she has come to a stand still in her epic tale of the relationship between her two favourite boys Simon and Baz, Cath takes things into her own hands. But while working to learn the necessary emotion that drives the love of her characters Reagan offers a helping hand.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the beyond talented Rainbow Rowell. This story was actually written by my friend, she just asked me to post it as she has no account._

She was the size no one strove for and yet when she moved everyone in the room saw her and wanted to be her. But she never cared, never glanced, she just walked and that only made them want her more. Being wanted wasn't a bad thing. It was the first step towards friendship and people liking you and of course to fucking you.

Cath had that turning in her head. Her next chapter in Carry On would be steamy, people liked that. Wren had explained it in a few words, "You're market is horny fifteen year olds who want it but can't have it, so they read about it". It had hurt a little to hear her saying it like that, in that voice as if she never read Carry On, or enjoyed the indulgent pleasure of creating from the already created.

The power was there at her finger tips. To mould something already perfect into something new and wonderful. But her mind was blank. Steam was easier to think about than create and right now, reading the comments of "Horny teens" wanting some Baz and Simon action, Cath wanted to deliver. Wren always did those bits. Cath was more for anticipation, the brief touches and the gentle brushing of lips that could lead anywhere but so often lead nowhere and left people panting for more.

It made people read. Professor Piper had explained it how, "Writing can be easy, especially when it comes from the familiar. To draw an experience, to take that emotion from it can create the most real forms of art as it is from the most important person in the world. You." Coming from anyone else it would have sounded mad but with every mad speech she delivered Professor Piper held this constant stream of insane sanity. She knew what she was talking about and could tell it however she liked. Cath believed her and had an idea that both unnerved her and excited her.

She had turned off the lights and settled into bed her hands drifting over the crotch of her jeans breathing in and out. Reagan was at class and Levi was visiting family; no one would come and this was important. She needed some experience something to draw from.

She unbuttoned her jeans moving her hand down. The diagrams in biology came to mind and slowly she moved down, feeling her skin tingle slightly picturing Baz and Simon moving closer and closer. She stopped at her clit breathing sharply moving in tight circles. She imagined them fighting yelling and finally kissing. She gasped and moved sticking her fingers down deep inside kicking off the blanket.

'Do it' she begged her mind, 'Do it'.

She was close when she froze hearing the door open and the light turn on seeing a very surprised Reagan staring down at her.

'It's not what you think it is,' Cath began her hand still down her trousers.

'It's not?' Reagan asked raising a dark eyebrow, 'looks like your touching yourself'.

Cath gulped it was exactly how it looked like. Reagan, unflappable Reagan just nodded dropping her bag down on her bed keeping her eyes on Cath's face.

'I need to', Cath began she could feel her face turning red, 'I just'.

'Look' Reagan raised her hands, 'we all have needs I'm not judging'.

'No, it's not what you think', it mattered to Cath. She wasn't some horny student, this was important.

Reagan was waiting, the outburst catching her interest. Cath wondered if it would last.

'S'for Carry on' she mumbled shutting her eyes waiting for the judgment. It didn't come.

'That fanfiction you're writing? If some guy online tells you to touch yourself that's a red flag Cath'. She could hear the edge of laughter on her voice and her simpering fear turned to fury.

'I need to know what's it like,' she stated before she could stop herself, 'I need something real to draw from it make the moment I write for Baz and Simon to be realistic.'

'You've never,' Reagan paused then nodded, 'ah'.

'I know it's stupid alright. It's the only idea I had, don't tell anyone'. It was a silly thing to add. Reagan would forget, or pretend to forget leaving this moment of shame within the walls of their room. A roommate's secret.

'You want to feel like this though?' Reagan asked with genuine interest, 'you want to feel the passion or something?'

Cath nodded her voice was gone and her hand was still down her pants she moved to take it out and heard a sharp 'No!' from Reagan.

'I have half an hour before econ,' she said quickly, 'you want to do this?' It was a question that made Cath blush, she knew the meaning immediately and looked at Reagan.

She was the size no one strove for and yet when she moved everyone in the room saw her and wanted to be her. But she never cared, never glanced, she just walked and that only made them want her more. She was offering right now to give Cath her complete attention in a way Cath had never experienced from anyone except her right hand. The thought of which made her blush. Cath nodded and the lights turned out.

'Lights,' Cath gasped.

'You like masturbating in the dark, thought you'd like fucking in the dark' Reagan paused dropping her shirt to the floor, 'lights on?'

'No' Cath shook her head, 'no lights off' it helped the atmosphere.

'Ok, keep your hand there and lie back'.

She had big breasts barely contained beneath a red bra and a matching pair of shorts that hugged her hips like silk. There was no fear in Reagan making Cath wonder if she had done this before. The door locked and Reagan strode over.

Her hair tickled Cath's chest as Reagan moved onto the bed trailing her hands down Cath's leg sending a shiver.

'Virgin huh?' Reagan asked.

Her nails where long and black and left little scratches as she moved up slowly gripping the waist band of Cath's jeans pulling them down.

'Yeah,' Cath whispered.

'I'll go slowly'

'You have half an hour,' Cath said, 'your class…' she trailed off.

Cath arched her leg up hearing the soft thud of her jeans hitting the floor as Reagan's nails trailed up her skin gripping her panties. 'Keep your hand there' Reagan said softly.

Cath obeyed and hears her panties hit the floor with a softer thud. She froze again, her mind whirling as Simon and Baz vanish to a corner of her mind while she travels somewhere new, somewhere dark and delicious and exciting something she's never tasted before.

'Keep still,' Reagan whispered bending her down and planting a kiss on Cath's belly moving down.

'Do it,' Cath whispered feeling Reagan's breath over her clit as the nailed hands slowly pulled her hand away, 'do it'.

She planted another kiss on her hipbone and placed both hands on Cath's legs pulling them apart; putting her on display. Cath sucked in a breath of air and gasped feeling Reagan's tongue licking all the way down, her nails digging in leaving red marks. She knew what to do and Cath lay back pushing up her hips feeling Reagan's warm wet tongue move up to her clit. It was a kiss then a bite then a suck and she gasped again and swore. She locked her hands in Reagan's hair, the soft mess.

Reagan griped her legs and pulled her down planting a kiss on her lips, her tongue flicked against her lips.

'That's what you taste like,' she whispered, 'take your shirt off'.

Cath nodded and fumbled quickly pulling it off unclasped her bra to make it quicker. She doesn't know how much time they have or if this is a onetime thing. If it was she'll make it last.

'You're so fucking wet.' Reagan whispered. She bent down and placed her lips over Cath's left nipple and sucked. Cath arched her back like a cat and melted into Reagan. She pushed out and trailed her fingertips down Reagan's spine and gulped, grabbed the clasp of her bra and undid it. Reagan sat up and made a come here motion with her finger.

She's so small compared to Reagan. She bent down, settled her hands on Reagan's waist while biting her nipples her hands explored her body.

'Touch me Cath' she whispered, 'whatever you want those fanfic boys to do just do it'.

Her hands went down; moved inside of Reagan to make her gasp and lean back giving Cath more space. She moved her head up kissing up her neck finding Reagan's mouth and knotted her hand in her hair to bring her down for a kiss.

'So fucking cute,' Reagan growled.

They fell back with Cath now on top licking her lips and moved down slowly trailing kisses down Reagan gently. 'Don't make me wait do it'.

She bent and ripped the red panties. She moved her tongue inside of Reagan also sending her hand up to trace her nails down her belly.

'Lick my clit' Reagan gasped.

Reagan's hands griped her head pushing her down her legs to move up. She then pulled Cath's head up to kiss her.

'Good girl' Reagan whispered trailing a hand down to cup Cath, 'moan for me'.

Her fingers traced over Cath's clit. Cath held her breath gasping, she felt four fingers enter her and move fast. Reagan's thumb massaged her clit and Cath gasped seeing Reagan smile.

'Move,' Reagan commanded gently and moves her hands in a steady rhythm, 'move till you cum don't stop till you cum.'

'Fuck!' Cath gasped. As she moved she saw Reagan's smile beneath her got bigger and bigger. 'Fuck oh god fuck. Keep going.' Reagan moved faster.

Cath took her cue and screamed. She moved faster biting her lip feeling herself getting closer. She felt Reagan's fingers, her breath, her sweat and then she gasped and collapsed against Reagan spent and exhausted.

'Tired?' she asked and looked over at her.

Cath nodded and bent into Regan's body seeing her wipe her fingers on Cath's blanket.

'Good'.

It wasn't a question. Cath nodded her body still tingling, 'Thank you'.

'For what? For sex?' Reagan raised an eyebrow, 'don't thank anyone for sex ever it turns it into a favour'

'Wasn't it a favour?' Cath asked a little afraid of the answer.

'You tell me?' Reagan stated, 'shit I'm late for econ'.

She's dressed and ready in a second holding her destroyed panties in her hand she shook her head as if telling off a bold child. 'You're buying me a new pair'.

Cath nodded unsure of what to feel or even if she could get dressed. Maybe it was obvious, maybe it wasn't, maybe it was just one of Reagan's whims but she turned smiling at Cath her eyes sparkling.

'Here, if I come back and you're still naked then we'll have to go again.'

THE END


End file.
